Country Strong
by FFStoryFanGirl09
Summary: 5 years ago, Allison Tucker got a bus to Nashville 3 months pregnant. Now she's back but now she's Lyndsy Sharp, country music superstar and mother of 4 year old Kinsley Marie. She's returning home to Bluebell but why?


xxxx

After all these years Lyndsy Sharp never thought that she would be going back to her hometown of Bluebell, Alabama. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. She started playing around with the radio, going from channel to channel until she heard her name.

"_Up next we have the latest single of one of country's sweethearts, Lyndsy Sharp." _Then she heard her song start to play.

"Mommy that's you!" Kinsley, Lyndsy's four year old daughter told her. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at her daughter. Before she knows it she passes the welcome to Bluebell sign. As she drove through the town she noticed that it hadn't changed a single bit since she left it. Debating on who she was gonna go see first she just drove around the town where she was born and raised and it felt like it was where she needed to be. Especially now. After 15 minutes of driving around she decided on who she was gonna go see first. She only kept in touch with 2 people in Bluebell but they were the people that meant the most to her all those years ago.

"Mommy where are we?" Kinsley asked as Lyndsy unfastened her car seat and picked her up.

"We are at Mommy's best friend's house. Besides you of course." Lyndsy replied smiling as she put Kinsley down and held her hand as they walked up and knocked on the door. As the door opened Bluebell's Mayor Lavon Hayes came into view.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bluebell's own country music superstar." Lyndsy smiled as Lavon pulled her into a hug.

"The one and only." Lavon laughed as he pulled out of the hug and looked down at the little girl who was standing as close as she could to her mommy.

"And who are you?" He asked crouching down so he was the same height. Kinsley buried her head in her mom's leg. Lyndsy smiled.

"This is Kinsley." Lyndsy said introducing her daughter.

"Kinsley, huh?" He replied with a smirk on his face. Lyndsy rolled her eyes.

"Well Mr. Mayor aren't you gonna invite us in?" Lavon laughed and moved out of the doorway so Lyndsy and Kinsley could walk in.

"Wanna watch some cartoons while Uncle Lavon and I catch up?" Lyndsy asks her daughter and Kinsley started shaking her head up and down. Lyndsy laughed and led Kinsley to the living and turned on cartoons.

"So what's goin' on?" Lavon asked her as she entered the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Can't a girl come and visit a friend after not seeing him for 5 years?" Lyndsy asked coyly.

"Well, normally I wouldn't be questioning it but you're the one who said that once you got on the bus to Nashville, you would never set foot back in Bluebell."

"Yea but I thought it was time for me to come home. I couldn't keep telling Kinsley that we would visit and then not do it." She explained to him as she walked over to the doorway and watched her daughter laugh at something on TV. Lyndsy smiled to herself.

"So does that mean that you're going to tell Kinsley father, that he is just that?" Lavon asked making Lyndsy turn slowly away from the doorway and walked towards him.

"We'll just cross that bridge when we get to it. I mean he didn't even know I was pregnant. How do you think he will react when he finds out that he has a daughter that I've kept from him all these years?" Lyndsy asked him looking down at her feet.

"I don't know how he'll react but you can't keep it from him forever, he will put the pieces together. Especially since-" He stopped mid-sentence seeing that Lyndsy raised her eyebrow at him.

"Especially since what, Lavon?" Before he had a chance to answer the back door opened and in came the first guy Lyndsy had ever slept with, was in love with, and her daughter's father that she's never met.

"Lavon do you have an-" He stopped mid-sentence just ask Lavon had a couple seconds ago when his eyes landed on Lyndsy.

"Wade?" She could believe it after all this time and she isn't home for more than 30 minutes and she runs into him. Lyndsy looks over at Lavon who looks away her the moment their eyes meet. She turns back to face Wade and gives him a small smile. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Author's Note : I really like this idea that I have and since Jana Kramer (who I picked to play Lyndsy/Allison is a country singer, I thought it was perfect. It's going to be really angsty but at time really fun, sweet, and romantic. **

**Feedback is always appreciated whether it's good or bad. **


End file.
